1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to product displays and, more particularly, to a rotating lamp shade display carousel.
2. Related Art
Current shade display methods for portable lamps include stacking the shades on top of one another and then placing them on a shelf in a store or the like. In such displays, the shades are traditionally stacked on a shelf and have additional stock of the same shade on the shelf behind the first item. In warehouse or mass merchant types of retail establishments, dust and debris collect on the shelves and on the products which causes damage to the product and requires additional maintenance.
Problems inherent with these traditional methods of displaying shades include the fact that, first, shades take up a lot of valuable shelf space. When shades are stacked in the traditional manner on a shelf, only a product of the same item is stacked behind the front facing which takes up valuable space and only allows for one shade style to be presented to the customer. This limits the number of shades that can be presented to the customer by the retailer.
Second, where a retailer has deep shelving, it is very difficult for store personnel to bring stock from the back of the shelves forward for presentation.
Third, traditional methods for displaying shades utilize a flat surface which gathers dust and debris quickly, thus requiring substantial effort by store personnel to frequently dust and remove such debris to maintain a clean presentation to the customer and prevent damage to the product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,819 to Klein, there is shown a display stand for lamp shades. However, this display is a self-standing display which does not accommodate itself to a retailer""s existing shelving. It is relatively expensive and the shades are mounted on posts which might damage the same. The posts allow only a certain amount and size of shades to be placed on the display.
There is this need for a type of display unit that will allow the customer to easily select a lamp shade and will not take up excessive amounts of valuable space in the retail establishment nor require additional maintenance from store personnel. Such a unit should be usable on the retailer""s pre-existing shelving or free-standing. It should be able to accommodate shades of differing sizes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rotating lamp shade carousel system for product display.
It is further the object of this invention to provide such a carousel system which does not take up an excessive amount of the retail establishment""s pre-existing display space.
It is another object to provide the retailer with the opportunity to maximize the shade selection to the customer by providing a larger selection of shades within the same amount of space.
It is yet another object to reduce the amount of maintenance necessary to display such lamp shades.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a rotating lamp shade carousel for product display.